


Hateful

by zaffrin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/pseuds/zaffrin
Summary: She suspects the Master knows she'll find a way out - expects that he’ll let her go too, just so he can chase after her; a never-ending, universe-wide, lifetimes-spanning game of cat and mouse. He loved the chase. The Doctor loved to run. It was a lethal combination.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 69
Kudos: 383





	Hateful

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if anyone will read this but here we go - thirteen/master, because I’m a sucker for a complex dynamic

“I’m going to stop you.”

The office is quiet and dark, and the door’s been sealed shut - sonic proof lock - effectively trapping her in here with him, but the Doctor will find a way out. Forty-five possible exits are running through her head already. She suspects the Master knows that - expects that he’ll let her go too, just so he can chase after her; a never-ending, universe-wide, lifetimes-spanning game of cat and mouse. He loved the chase. The Doctor loved to run. It was a lethal combination. 

“No you won’t,” he gloats, grinning at her as he stalks her round the desk. “I’m five steps ahead of you already Doctor; you don’t even know what you’re doing back here.”

He was right, and it was infuriating. She’d followed clues that suggested Barton had made his way back here to his office, but to do what, she didn’t know - wasn’t even certain her readings had been correct since there was no sign of him in the building. Didn’t know what to even _start_ looking for here. 

“Maybe that’s just what I want you to think,” she tries, trying to ignore the way her hearts pick up speed a little as the Master steps closer to her. 

“Do you know what I think?” He taunts, moving closer still, “I think… you’re enjoying this. I think you’ve been hanging round with pathetic useless humans for too long and somebody who can properly match you, can think as fast as you - faster - is exciting you.”

He moves closer and she stands her ground. “You’re threatening this universe’s safety - you and your little alien - light - _things_ \- what are they anyway? Never mind I’ll figure it out - you’re threatening people I care about and I’m not about to let you get away with hurting any of them.”

“Oh but Doctor,” he laughs, glee in his eyes, “I already have! I plucked your little girlfriend right from this very office, threw her into nothingness for just long enough that terror was coursing through every inch of her weak little human form, and then dropped her right in front of you.”

“For what?” The Doctor grinds out, anger coursing through her when she thinks of that again - thinks of Yaz, her Yaz being frightened and alone and the Doctor not even _knowing_ to save her. “Just for kicks?”

“Well - that too. But mostly to show you that I could.” He grins manically at her. “And I think you like it.”

“You think I _like_ you hurting my friends?” She growls incredulously.

“Well not that part specifically, no - I think what you like is being bettered… you like somebody who can surprise you - test you! You always have.” He’s moved nearer again, and still the Doctor stands her ground. “It turns you on,” he grins.

The Doctor lifts her chin. “No it doesn’t.”

“That’s not what your eyes are saying.” He steps in even closer to her - so close she finally backs up a step and hits the wall behind her with a thud and a gasp leaves her lips unbidden. He grins, manic and triumphant and she _hates_ him. Hates that she can never seem to be rid of him. Hates that he’s right and he _knows it_ , and hates the way she doesn’t push him away when two large hands splay possessively around her waist.

She opens her mouth to do so, to tell him to let go of her right this instant, but that’s not what leaves her lips, instead she finds herself blurting out “I liked him you know,” words stinging true. 

“Hm?”

“O. I _liked_ him,” she accuses, furious that the master had not only deceived her but also taken away her friend. 

“You liked me,” he grins, gripping her tightly. 

“No, I liked O.”

“That was me.”

“No,” she insists, shaking her head, “You weren’t _you_ , you were someone different. We talked. We had banter. It was nice.”

“You showed me your tits.”

“I did no such thing!” She gasps. 

“Well, alright you left your laptop open one night after we’d been talking and I hacked your camera while you were getting changed. But I appreciated it just the same.”

Another of those wicked grins that both makes the Doctor’s jaw clench in fury and set all her nerve endings alight. Adrenalin. Just being around the master was enough to dump a gallon of it into her blood and she’d be lying to herself if she claimed not to love that a little. 

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Always, baby,” he growls, pressing her more firmly into the wall behind her. 

“Don’t call me that,” she snaps, “just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean you can patronise -“

“Oh it’s said with utter affection, not patronisation,” he drawls, and she wants to smack the smirk of his face. “Not the first time I’ve called you that after all - and you usually like it.” She tries to wrench out of his hold but he shoves her back against the wall again, hands tight on her waist - she’s small and he has the upper hand in physical strength this time around but she wasn’t going to let that intimidate her. 

“This is rather different though,” he leers, feeling her up none too gently, squeezing her sides and brushing the underside of her breasts with his thumbs, “you _have_ had an upgrade haven’t you?”

The Doctor swallows, tries to gather her thoughts but they are scattered and rattling around in her head like loose marbles as heat sears through her body and centres hot and precise and unfamiliar between her legs. 

“Get your hands off me,” she manages, chest heaving, words coming out a lot breathier than intended and cheeks flushing consequently. 

“Is that what you really… really want?” Between the two ‘reallys’ the Master had leaned in, bringing his mouth to her neck to utter the last two words into her skin just below her Jawline right up by her ear, and she inhales sharply, hearts beating a quick, uneven rhythm in her chest and uninvited desire swirling in the pit of her belly. 

She tries to clear her head, hands coming up to grip his biceps for purchase, legs suddenly unsteady. “I… want…” 

“You can’t tell me you’re not curious Doctor because I certainly am… I’ve never fucked a version of you with a cunt before.”

She gasps at his words, unable to prevent the sound from leaving her mouth nor the way her body floods with more heat, a dull throb starting between her legs that makes them tremble. It’s the first time she’s been aroused as a woman - apart from a quick fumble in the shower by herself when she’d first regenerated that had left her feeling dissociated more than anything and had been so alarmingly unfamiliar she hadn’t tried it again. She’d managed to coax some weak imitation of arousal from her senses then but it had been nothing like this. This was raw and primal and made her whole body feeling like it was physically aching to be touched, the burning, desperate heat between her legs begging to be soothed. 

“Well you should know one,” she manages to spit out, still furious and hateful even as she lets the Master untuck her shirts from her trousers so he can touch the bare skin beneath.

He laughs. “You wound me,” he mocks, hands sliding up and worming underneath the padded material of the sports bra she has on under her shirts so he can touch her chest, kneading the soft flesh roughly; greedily, a knee pushing between hers and hips thrusting into her. She whimpers, eyelids fluttering, head spinning as her own hips jolt, tilting forwards, seeking the pressure to assuage the ache in her core. 

“Oh,” he smirks by her ear, “Reactive this time, aren’t you?” He gasps suddenly, a sound of glee and delight and moves his head back to look down into her face with manically wide eyes. “Is this your first time as a woman!?”

“No,” she says immediately, the lie tumbling from her lips to save face. “- Yaz.” She hadn’t - had never so much as kissed the girl, but she’d seen the way Yaz looked at her and she’d also seen the way the Master had been flirting with her at the party and she would make sure he knew Yaz was _hers._

“I knew it,” he grins. “Quite pretty, isn’t she?”

“Stay away from her,” she growls. 

“It’s a shame really,” he laments, “I wouldn’t mind the chance to take your virginity a second time.”

She keeps quiet, biting down on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from saying anything - she doesn’t want to think of that, another lifetime and several millennia ago when they were mere children - not literally but relatively, young and naive, both on their first regenerations, fumbling and inexperienced together. 

How things have changed, she thinks as he pinches her nipple roughly and she bites down on the side of his neck in retaliation. 

Fury bubbling to the surface, she shoves him roughly away from her, pushing him backwards as he stumbles into the desk behind and pressing him against it, hands shaking with anger and adrenalin and lust flying to his trousers to fumble them open. He is heavy and hot in her hand and she squeezes, a little too hard to be completely pleasurable, revelling in the hiss he gives as she strokes him a couple of times before yanking her own trousers open. 

She falters - briefly - this part unfamiliar to her and she’s momentarily at a loss - but she recovers too quickly for him to notice - hopefully - shoving him again, manhandling the Master up and onto his back on the desk before she shucks her trousers and underwear and clambers up after him. 

“Oh yes, that’s it,” he grins, hands going to her hips as she straddles him, “Ride me Doctor.”

“Shut up,” she growls, rocking her hips over him letting hard silken flesh glide through wet folds before sitting back on his thighs and moving her own hand between her legs, hastily pressing a couple of fingers inside herself. 

They glide in easily enough and she feels wet - _very_ wet, slick and hot inside, and she ignores the Master’s lewd comments as he watches her, his hands sliding greedily over her bare hips and thighs. Deciding she’s ready enough to take him - probably (hopefully), she withdraws her fingers and grasps his length, rising up onto her knees and bracing a hand on the desk beside them, looking down to line him up with her entrance before taking a deep breath and sinking down onto him. 

It feels… weird. She feels stretched and full and there’s a twinge of pain she can’t pretend not to like, and when she leans forward and rocks further down it definitely feels _good_. 

She begins to move - its difficult at first but she’d been on the other end of this situation enough times to know the right way to move her hips and after just a few moments she finds a motion that feels natural and they are both panting and sweating in minutes.

“Yes,” he’s saying beneath her, “Yes that’s it, take it like you always do.” She snaps her eyes open to see dark ones staring back up at her, glinting in the low light of the room, lips curled into a feral grin and she feels sick even as she moves faster over him. 

“I hate you,” she spits, “And I’m going to stop you. You won’t win.”

He grins infuriatingly. “I’ve got the upper hand here Doctor,” he taunts. 

“And yet here you are… beneath me,” she smirks. 

He grabs her upper arms so suddenly she yelps as she’s thrown over onto her back on the hard surface of the desk, dangerously close to the edge, finding herself flat on her back with her head pounding where it had smacked against the surface as the Master braces himself over her and drives himself deep and hard inside her. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” She manages to get out between thrusts, his hips snapping fast into her, hurting her as she goads him into giving her even more. A hand flies to her neck, gripping tightly and pinning her down to the hard desk as she feels his other hand grip under her knee and pull her leg up by his hip, opening her further so he can thrust deeper, hit a different angle that has her keening, head thrown back as she clings to strong arms and tries to keep her head while her senses are flooded with unfamiliar sensations. 

The hand pressing against her throat is tight and she refuses to let her eyes flutter closed like they beg to do as dark ones bore down into her own, watching him right back, smiling up at him tauntingly as he presses harder, fucks her faster, and her nails dig into his arm as she feels her airway being restricted and tries to take a deep gulp of air only to find she can’t. Her head starts to spin - she’s got about twenty seconds until her respiratory bypass will kick in but that doesn’t mean it’s not uncomfortable, that the feeling of being unable to breathe isn’t very real as her mouth hangs open and she gulps in mouthfuls of nothing, pressure and pleasure centering and burning between her legs, the intensity of sensations shooting straight to her clit. 

She feels something in her snap - it’s new and familiar at the same time, an orgasm unmistakable as it rickochets through her making her whole body shudder and jerk just as the bypass kicks in and suddenly her head clears from the lack of oxygen that was making it spin, just as it starts spinning for a very different reason as her world goes white. 

The Doctor comes back to her senses when the hand releases her throat and she blinks her eyes open as she gasps on instinct, gulping in huge lungfuls of sweet air as the Master slumps over her, apparently just as spent. 

“Get off me,” she snaps when she has enough air in her lungs to do so, shoving at him angrily and pushing him over to flop down onto his back on the desk as she scrambles off it and bends to scoop up her clothes. 

“It’s good to know your kinks haven’t changed,” he smirks from his place on the desk, dishevelled and half undressed. 

“You look ridiculous,” she accuses, yanking on her trousers with fingers that tremble. 

“Still get you hot though, don’t I?” He wiggles his eyebrows at her and she hates him even more. 

“You won’t get away with what you’re doing you know,” she tells him as she dresses hastily. 

“And what am I doing, Doctor?”

“I don’t know exactly yet - but I’m gonna figure it out, and I’m gonna stop you. Just like I always do. See ya.”

“I think you’ve forgotten that you’re in a locked room Doctor. And only I can open that door.”

She turns to him, a smirk dancing on her lips as she smooths down the lapels of the coat she’d never managed to lose. “I think _you’ve_ forgotten that unlike you, I have friends.” She pulls her phone out of her pocket and waggles it triumphantly, “Sent them a message when you first locked me in here, told them to go back to my Tardis and switch on the call circuits.”

“Tardis’s don’t have call circuits,” he frowns. 

“I know,” she grins, digging out her sonic, “I made them. Just like a dog whistle.” With that she presses a button on the side and moments later there’s the blissful sound of her Tardis engines filling the room and the last thing she sees before it materialises around her is the Master’s dismayed face.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s all fun and games until she finds out her fam saw them shagging on the cameras xx


End file.
